1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for trimming the ends of components of vertical blinds having a horizontal head rail and vertical strips or louvers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past various apparatus has been designed for cutting down widths of specific designs, usually horizontal Venetian blinds. However, in general terms, these machines have not been totally suitable for cutting down both horizontal and vertical blinds, especially those being made from a variety of different materials. In addition, they have been somewhat more complex and costly than is required. In vertical blinds, the trolleys and the blind slats may be drawn along the head rail to one side or other of the window opening, or in some cases to both sides, and may be rotated between open and closed position, by a mechanism located in the head rail. These slats may be of aluminium, or may be formed of other materials such as thermo plastic, or of fabric.
Such blinds must be fitted to the width and to the height, of the window or other opening for which they are intended. In the past such vertical blinds have been made in a factory, on a custom basis to a particular width and height specified by the purchaser. A salesperson would usually have had to call on the customer to take measurements and take an order. However, it is more convenient to manufacture blinds in certain standard widths and heights and stock these standard blinds in a retail store. A customer may then simply come into the store and buy a blind slightly wider and higher than the desired width and height, and have it trimmed. The head rail is cut to the desired width and in the case of vertical blinds the vertical slats are cut at their lower ends to the desired height. This is both more economical, and thus more readily saleable, and at the same time provides the customer with an opportunity to purchase blinds in a retail establishment and walk out of the store with them in his possession, rather than meeting a salesperson at home, and waiting a few weeks for them to be fabricated in a factory.
As mentioned above, in the past various apparatus has been designed for cutting down widths of horizontal Venetian blinds. However, in general terms, these machines have not been totally suitable for cutting down vertical blinds, especially those made of a variety of different materials. In addition they have been somewhat more complex and costly than is required. In vertical blinds, the trolleys and the blind slats may be drawn along the head rail to one side or the other of the window opening, or in some cases to both sides, and may be rotated between open and closed positions, by a mechanism located in the head rail.
Advantageously, these vertical blinds too would be provided in standard widths and heights, in a retail store and it would be desirable to provide an apparatus in the store for cutting down the width of the head rail and the height of the slats.
Preferably, in order to economize in-store installations of cut-down equipment and also to simplify instruction of staff, a single cut-down machine will be provided which enables both the head rails and the blind slats of vertical blinds to be cut down to the desired width and height.
One of the considerations in designing such a cut-down machine is the manual effort that is required to operate the machine to cut through the various different materials.
Clearly, metal such as steel used in the horizontal head rails, is relatively hard to cut. On the other hand, since the sections used in this type of product are relatively thin, the die for cutting the steel components of the blind may only be required to move a short distance.
Consequently, so long as adequate leverage is provided to move the metal cutting die a relatively short distance, this problem can be addressed.
On the other hand, the cutting of the vertical blind slats themselves presents entirely different problems. The slats are usually made of relatively soft material that is easy to cut, and requires less manual effort. On the other hand, the thickness of all of the blind slats when bundled together for cutting is considerable. Consequently, the means for cutting the blind slats must move a considerable distance.
While it is relatively easy to provide for the manual operation of such a cutting means moving a considerable distance for cutting bundles of blind slats, the problem becomes more complex when it is understood that it is desirable to cut all of the components in a single machine.
It is not desirable to provide two machines one that cuts only the head rail, usually made of steel, and a second machine for an entirely separate cut for cutting the blind slats. The cost of two machines may not be justified. Personnel must be trained on two machines.
The moving of the blind from one machine would be cumbersome and undesirable and the end result would not be satisfactory.
For these reasons therefore the design of a vertical blind cut down machine meeting all of these objectives, i.e. being capable of cutting through both the thicker bundle of blind slats, and the thinner harder head rail in a single manual cutting machine presents a complex problem.
When trimming the blind it is necessary to provide for cutting the complete bundle of blind slat or along their lower ends, by cutting all the slat ends along a common plane.
It is also desirable to provide end stops for controlling the length of cut both from the blind slats and from the head rail, respectively. The lengths will usually be different from one another, in the case of a vertical blind, so that the end stops should be settable to two different lengths, while enabling the machine to cut both the blind slats and the head rail in a single manual operation.
It is also desirable to provide a form of ends stop which is both adjustable to adjust the length of trim cut being cut off the blind components, and which is also moveable during the cutting stroke. This last requirement moves the end stops away from contact with the components, so that as they are cut the trim portions are free to fall away without obstruction from the end stops.